The Defector
The Defector is the sixth single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ It is set during the Tet Offensive which terminated the Saigon government. In the reveal trailer, a helicopter can be seen crashing in Huế City, Vietnam. Overview Mason starts off in a Huey helicopter callsigned Hotel Six. As Mason's team rappels onto the roof of the MACV compound in Hue, Hotel Six is taken down by an NVA ZSU. Woods and the player then crash into a window in the compound, and, after Woods eliminates two enemy soldiers, throws the fallen Vietnamese troopers' SPAS-12 to Mason, which can use Mason's Dragon's Breath rounds. Receiving assistance from friendly choppers, machine guns rain fire through windows quickly eliminating any enemies caught in the fire. Intensity is high, and mixing in civilians throughout the building requires quick thoughts and reactions by the player to minimize their casualties. Bowman, Woods, and Mason then quickly clear out the building attempting to find the defector. After Mason breaches a door, he finds that the defector is, to Mason's surprise, Viktor Reznov, and he informs Mason that Dragovich is planning an attack on the West, presumably the US. Outside, Mason and the rest of his team approaches a group of Marines and takes over their radio transmitters. Requesting assistance from the sky, he is then tasked with the job of designating buildings to be fired upon by the helicopters. While fighting through the streets, the player is able to provide reconnaissance to the choppers who soften enemy resistance. Later on in the level, the player is tasked with escorting an APC named "Bottom Feeder" through the city streets. After the APC moves a few blocks it is destroyed by NVA armor. The player then calls in an attack on the tank blowing it to pieces. They then proceed to escape the city. Before they leave, they hold off NVA soldiers and a T-55 from a Landing Zone, which they intend to leave from, but can't as the helicopters are under heavy fire. Then, Mason calls in a bombing run, forcing the remaining SOG operators to leave via boat, barely escaping the massive explosion caused by the bombing run. Weaponry Starting Loadout Menu mp weapons commando.png|Commando with Grenade Launcher Menu mp weapons spas.png|Mason is thrown a SPAS-12 Dragon's Breath Found in Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Menu mp weapons spas.png|SPAS-12s without Dragon's Breath Menu mp weapons fnfal.png|FN FAL Menu mp weapons rpk.png|RPK Menu mp weapons m60.png|M60 (mounted while defending the LZ) Menu mp weapons makarov.png|Makarov (dropped by the NVA in last stand) Menu mp weapons rpg.png|RPG C4iwi.png|C4 (used to destroy the ZPU & defend the LZ) Hud claymore.png|Claymores can be found at the LZ Gallery Defectorstart.JPG|Woods getting rid of the hostiles at the beggining Crashsite.jpg|US Marines under intense NVA fire. Woods Slaughter house.jpg|Woods sneaking up on two NVA soldiers. Bottom feeder.jpg|Bottom feeder, the APC that is to be defended to help the Marines. Huey.JPG|A UH-1 Iroquois "Huey" giving air support to Marine & SOG forces. shot0005.jpg|Intel unlockable with the mission shot0100.jpg|Got away just in time shot0094.jpg|RT Texas rains fire on NVA NVA killed.jpg|"Reznov" kills the NVA solider attacking Mason Trivia thumb|300px|left|Start of "The Defector" *In the World Premier Uncut Trailer, at 1:19, when Woods throws Mason the SPAS-12, it makes the sound of the magazine being loaded into a TAR-21. This sound is different in the final game, as seen in the video to the left. *The Defector was originally named "Slaughterhouse" during early development. *When Mason enters the room where he finds Reznov, a civilian who is not Vietnamese will be lying dead against a desk with scattered documents around him. This could have been the real Russian Defector, as Hudson later reveals that he was killed during the fighting. *The fact that Reznov is really Mason's imagination is implied by that when Reznov introduces himself to the SOG team, Woods just asks Mason if he's retrieved the intel. *When trying to open the door while the player is attempting to take out the anti-air artillery, a car will fall on top of the player. Mason will awake in a house with a dead Marine on the player. When he gets up, the player can turn around and look down at the body. The player will notice horrific facial injuries, most likely from impact with the cars underside, or possibly from being shot. *The marine being crushed with the car also looks very similar to Pvt. Pyle *Shortly before Mason goes to the house above, when the player calls in the airstrike, the Huey will sometimes just rise out of the ground. *The helicopter "RT Texas" stands for Recon Team Texas, which was a real life SOG recon team, mentioned in the works of Major John Plaster, who advised Treyarch on SOG. **Alternately, RT could stand for Rooster Teeth, who are in turn, located in Texas. *When Woods uses the SPAS-12 on the NVA soldiers, it uses normal ammunition, when he hands it to Mason, Woods tells Mason that the SPAS-12 can use his incendiary ammo. This would imply Mason was carrying the Dragon's Breath shells with him, or even a shotgun like Stakeout or HS-10 *The first NVA soldier that runs into the room could easily have shot Mason, but obviously for gameplay purposes doesn't. Also, the two other soldiers Woods shoots did not enter the room with the first soldier, even though that would be the smarter thing to do. *A Molotov appears in this level, as Woods can be heard saying "Molotov!", followed by the player seeing an explosion of fire. It is possible for the player to be injured, or even killed by said Molotov, even on Recruit difficulty. *Also, the sound effect of the Molotov shattering is the same as it was in'' Call of Duty: World at War. *There is a peace symbol painted on the wall where Bottom Feeder is destroyed. *During this level, Reznov uses a Commando. However, during a flashback of this level during Revelations, Reznov is holding an AK-47, which cannot be found anywhere during The Defector, which is strange, especially since the NVA is using the Belgian-made FN FAL instead of the more realistic AK-47. *If the player follows the first civilian seen in the level (found running from the far room adjacent to the room where the helicopter gunned down the NVA soldiers), he will run all the way to the first room where the player crashed through the window, at which point a grenade will explode in mid-air, always killing the civilian and possibly killing the player if the player is close enough. *After taking the Radio from Sgt.Crosby, and following him, Sgt. Crosby will be firing support from behind. But after killing all the enemies, he will randomly die, even though there were no enemies alive to kill him. *After crashing through the window at the start of the mission, if the player turns around and looks out the window where the crashed Huey should be it is just an empty street. *When Woods tosses the SPAS-12 to Mason, the latter's hands clip through the handguard. *At the start of the level, to the left of Woods, there is a Commando with a lot of attachments on it, which is visible when Woods shoots the NVA soldiers with the SPAS-12 (it appears to have an Infrared Scope, Masterkey, Suppressor and Extended Mags). However, when Woods tosses it to Mason and then picks the Commando up, the attachments have disappeared. *When at the LZ, while looking the front turret of RT Texas, it has 'Say Cheese' painted on it. *The first civilian you encounter, who will put up his hands, can be killed without the "You shot a civilian!" line showing up. This also applies to the two civilians who are being chased by the NVA. (You can see them in the room that is on fire that you descend stairs to get to.) *Occasionally, when the third civilian in the mission runs out of the room, Woods may shoot him, and then tell him to get out of the way. *The Dragon's Breath shotgun you use has an unusually long kill range. This might be because only one incendiary shot is needed to kill an enemy. *There are claymores and C4 sitting on boxes at the landing site, but many players do not notice. These can be very useful on the higher difficulties. If one goes to the center of the square, they're sitting next to a mounted M60. *If a player picks up the claymores mentioned above after the initial attack has ceased, the claymores take up the equipment spot on the D-pad. Therefore, an air-strike via radio cannot be completed, even after all claymore have been deployed, meaning mission progression is impossible without a restart. *The tank that arrives at the end of the level will always attack the player regardless of where they are. This makes dealing with the infantry much harder. *The "bombing run" at the end is actually a Fuel Air Bomb, an extremely powerful weapon that spreads flammable liquid over a large area and ignites it. *It appears that the level was originally was to have the North Vietnamese Army use the AK-47 as their main weapon, as seen in the trailers and screenshots of Call of Duty: Black Ops, but was later cut and changed to the FN FAL. *By the NVA soldier on the loudspeaker, North Vietnam is incorrectly called the People's Republic of Vietnam. It was actually called the Democratic Republic of Vietnam, not the People's Republic of Vietnam. (American Soldiers! Your aggression towards the 'People's Republic of Vietnam''' will not un-punished. Instead of returning to your own country - you will die in ours.) *When the Dragons Breath is first used on an enemy by Mason, the kill is in slow motion, possibly for dramatic effect. *It is possible that the real defector was Yuri Raslov from the DS version. *If one shoots the first encountered civilian with the Dragon's Breath, he will not burst into flames like usual. *Aside from the SPAS-12 and FN FAL found in the level, this is the most historically accurate mission in the campaign, as the Tet offensive was real. This is followed by Operation 40 or the Bay of Pigs attempt, which also happened, but it is unknown if Castro had a double. *Before Reznov introduces himself to Woods and Bowman, sometimes the player can see a civilian frozen in mid-step. The player can walk or shoot through him,as if he was dead. *The FN FALs that the North Vietnamese drop will sometimes have ERDL camouflage. *Some of the Commandos that your allies drop in this level have Berlin camouflage on them. *The NVA loudspeaker throughout the level isn't even speaking Vietnamese at all; just random gibberish. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels